Revenge
by Blondi-Finny
Summary: Rick has a gun. Rick wants revenge. Rick will do whatever it takes to get it. Written by Blondi R&R PLEASE!
1. Paige and Spinner

**Degrassi, the Next Generation**

**Revenge**

**Summary: Rick has a gun. Rick wants revenge. Rick will do whatever it takes to get it. Written by Blondi R&R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… Blah Blah you know the drill…**

**Authors Note: This story was written after Time Still Stands Part 1… I thought up of it while washing the dishes....**

Rick walked back to Degrassi High. He would make them pay. He would make them all pay. He looked in his bag. A hand gun. A box of bullets. A piece of paper. He unfolded the paper. Spinner, Jay, Jimmy, and so many more names were on it. He walked into the school, where he awaited his first victim, Spinner. But he had no intention of shooting Spinner. No. He had full intentions of making Spinner suffer just as much, if not more, than he had. He was going to kill the person he cared for most. He was going to kill Paige. Sure, Paige was no longer Spinners girlfriend, but Rick was no idiot. He knew Spinner loved Paige more than anyone else in the world. He stood by Paige's locker and waited. Finally, Paige arrived at her locker. She looked at Rick.

"What are you doing at my locker?" she asked. Rick just smiled and took out the gun.

"You psycho!" she exclaimed, thinking it was a toy.

"Correction. A psycho getting revenge." Realization dawned on Paige. This was no toy. This was no joke. This was real. Very real.

"Why are you doing this?" Paige asked desperatly.

"I am seeking revenge on my tormenters," Rick said simply. "Spinner was one of them. Spinner cares so much for you, it only makes sence that killing you is the only way to make his life as horrible as he made mine!"

"You'll-You'll never get away with this!" Paige stammered.

"You know what?" replied Rick. "I honestly DO NOT CARE!" And with that, he pulled the trigger

* * *

Spinner was walking down the hall when he heard Paige's voice.

"You psycho!" he heard her say.

"Correction. A psycho getting revenge." Spinner heard that all too familiar voice.

"You'll-You'll never get away with this!"

"You know what?" he heard Rick say. "I honestly DO NOT CARE!" Then he realized it. Rick was going to hurt the only girl he had truly loved. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Just before the bullet hit the girl, Spinner yanked Paige's arm. She tumbled into his arms. The bullet hit a window, which shattered immediately. Spinner turned to see if Rick was still there. He wasn't. He ran away as soon as he saw him.

"What just happened?" whispered Paige.

"Rick. Tried. To. Shoot. You," said Spinner vehemently.

"That's what I thought…" Paige's voice faltered. She leaned up against Spinner and burst into tears. "Come on," whispered Spinner. "We have to get out of here. We have to tell Radich!" He heard their principal's voice.

"RICHARD!!!!" Radich bellowed. "RICH-ung**" (A/N: ung is my poor attempt at the grunting sound…)** A gunshot was heard. People all around them gasped. Although Spinner couldn't see what was happening, he figured Radich had been shot. He pulled Paige up. She seemed too shocked to walk on her own. Spinner pulled his beloved outside. "Paige, listen too me. I need you to give me your cell phone." She weakly gave it to him. He dialed the number of the local police department. He explained to them what happened, and they said they would be right over. He hung up. He looked at Paige. She was still crying. He pulled her into his lap, like he had done with his sister so many times before. He sat there holding her, listening to the screams and gunshots he heard inside the school that had been safe for such a long. Safe until that psychopath came.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "It will be all right."

Come on Spin. Get a clue.

**A/N: SO how did you like it? Next will be Jay and Alex… Don't worry. I probably won't end up killing them… I luv 'em too much! Please Review!!!**

**Smiles!**

**Blondi**


	2. Alex and Jay

**Degrassi, the Next Generation**

**Revenge**

**Summary: Rick has a gun. Rick wants revenge. Rick will do whatever it takes to get it. Written by Blondi R&R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… Blah Blah you know the drill…**

**Authors Note: This story was written after Time Still Stands Part 1… I thought up of it while washing the dishes....**

Rick awaited his next victim. Jay. He still had no intentions of physically hurting Jay, just the special someone Jay cared about most. AKA Alex. For Rick, this was a double shot. Alex, as well as being Jay's girlfriend, was also one of his number one tormentors. Walking quickly up the hall, he soon spotted Alex behind the open door of her locker. She saw his feet.

"What do you want, freak?" she asked.

"Mmmmm… Not much," he replied. "Just revenge." Startled, she turned to face him. He was holding a gun to her face. Shrieking, she yanked the locker door in front of her as a barrier. Amazingly, the strong metal did the trick. Thinking fast, she pulled the fire alarm. Rick turned to see what the noise was. Alex used this to her advantage. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Fast, away from the man who she had tormented mercilessly. Away from… the gun. She was running for her very life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay was mad. He had slept in AGAIN! This was the third time this week! He hopped into his car and sped off to Degrassi. Maybe if he was lucky he could get there before homeroom. HA! Fat Chance! He zipped into the parking lot and ran off to homeroom. On the way, he smacked right into someone.

"Alex?"

"Jay! Run! Rick…Gun…Kill….REVENGE!!!"

"WHAT??" exclaimed Jay.

"RUN!!!!" cried Alex yet again. "He's coming!" And with that, Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. Once outside, he sat her down.

"OK. Tell me EXACTLY what is going on," he told her. Gasping for breath, she replied, "Rick came up to me and held a gun to my face. He shot, but I jumped behind my locker door…"

"Your locker door stopped a bullet?" asked Jay, amazed.

"Yes," replied Alex. "He shot and the locker door stopped it. I pulled the fire alarm and ran. And then I bumped into you."

"OK," he said, putting an arm around her. "Let's go."

"Go where?" she frantically asked.

"Anywhere. Look, there's Spinner and Paige. Let's go sit over there with them." Alex and Jay went over and sat next to Spinner and Paige. Paige was sitting in Spinners lap, sobbing.

"What happened with you?" asked Jay.

"Rick tried to shoot her, but I pulled her out of the way in time. What happened with you?" answered Spinner.

"Rick tried to shoot Alex, but she blocked it with the locker door and pulled the fire alarm." Jay looked over at Alex. "You OK?" he asked. She shook her head. She was very pale. Jay took her hand and put an arm around her shoulder. He brought her to a secluded spot and waited. Alex's stomach heaved. She vomited all over the place. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered, "I hate Rick." Jay led her back to Paige and Spinner and sat her down. He put an arm around her shoulder and sat there with her. Gradually, all of her tension melted away. She sat next to him and whispered very softly, so no one but him could hear three words she had only said once to him. "I love you." Jay pulled her closer and said, "I love you too."

**A/N: AWWWWWWW! OK so some of you might be thinking, "That is so totally out of character for Jay and Alex!" but I really don't think it is. I mean, they just went through a near death experience. They luv each other! Soooooooooooooooooooo I think its them in one of there more uhh…. Tender moments…. LOL Please Review! Chapters will get bigger, I promise!!!!!!!**

**Smiles!**

**Blondi**


	3. Relocated

**Degrassi, the Next Generation**

**Revenge**

**Summary: Rick has a gun. Rick wants revenge. Rick will do whatever it takes to get it. Written by Blondi R&R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… Blah Blah you know the drill…**

**Authors Note: This story was written after Time Still Stands Part 1… I thought up of it while washing the dishes.... Another thing… I decided to make this about Paige, Spinner, Alex, and Jay. O Yes, I know all about Time still stands 1 and 2 and Secrets and all that jazz (I luv that song…doodoo…And all that jazz!) But this is a fan_ fiction_, it will never happen so…. There ya go! **

**_6 Hours Later:_**

Ms. Kwan stood addressing the remaining students of Degrassi High. She told them things they never wanted, dreamed, or expected to hear.

"Degrassi High will be closing until Rick is caught. Many of you will be entering a program that will temporarily relocate you. You will be relocated in groups of four. The first group, Paige Michalchuk, Gavin Mason, Jay Hogart, and Alex Callahan **(A/N: Does anyone know Alex's last name??),** please join me in the principal's office. Next, Ellie Nash, Sean Cameron, Ashley Kirwin, and Craig Manning, please be ready and Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, JT Yorke and Toby Issacs, after them.

**_In Raddich's office:_**

"Well," Ms Kwan began. "We have decided to do a relocating program. You four will be moving together. A car is waiting with your suitcases." She handed them all big manila envelopes. "Here is all you need to know," she told them. "You are dismissed." Jay stood up and led a shocked Alex to the door, with Spinner close behind, supporting Paige. The stepped outside the school that they had never expected to have a shooting at. A school they thought was safe. A black suburban was waiting for them. Jay looked up at the now darkening sky. How could this have happened to them? He climbed in the car with the now crying Alex. Alex, the girl he had only seen cry twice before. Alex, the girl who had been there for him through thick and thicker. As long as he had Alex by his side, he would be OK. He looked down at the manila envelope and decided to open it.

_Dear Student,_

_As you know, Richard Murray has not been caught. To keep you and your class mate's safe; we have decided to put you in a relocating program. You are being relocated to Long Island, New York. Your new home is an apartment on Napsaw Street. _

_Paige: You will be working at Clothes Count! with Alex and taking the last name Cheney_

_Alex: You will be working at Clothes Count! with Paige and taking the last name of Temtent. _

_Jay: You will be working at Chahoo's Bar and Grill with Gavin and taking the last name of Prescott_

_Gavin: You will be working at Chahoo's Bar and Grill with Jay and taking the last name Macintosh_

_You will all start work next Monday. Enclosed are four credit cards. The blue one is for clothes only. The green one is for food. The red one is for furniture and the silver one is for other necessities. All bills with be forwarded to the Relocation Program Headquarters. Enclosed also are a set of keys to your apartment and your new car. Your apartment is a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living room. You will find it fully stocked with food, furniture, and all other necessities. Thank you and you will be contacted when Richard is caught._

_Sincerely,_

_The Relocating Team_

Spinner sat in shock. He was going to Long Island. Long Island?!? An apartment? This was just too much! He looked down at Paige. He would make it happen. For Paige. For himself. He looked at his watch. 10:30. Had it really been that long? Had it really been that long since Rick had threatened to kill Paige? He felt a weight on his shoulder. Paige was leaning her head on him. He smiled and leaned his head on her soft hair. These next few months were going to be interesting, he could tell.

Alex was still in shock. She could not believe it. She just couldn't. She was being _relocated. _There was a mad psycho with a gun chasing them, and she was the one who made him mad enough to do this. AND she was stuck with Little Miss Captain of the Cheer Squad. Yippee. Just great. There were a couple good things too. She could leave her abusive father. She could spend more time with Jay. Jay. People asked why she went out with him. They said she was better than him. But she wouldn't listen. She loved Jay, as corny as it may sound, she loved him. He was her guardian. She was never pestered, harassed, tormented, hurt or anything of the such with Jay around. The only one Jay couldn't protect her from, as hard as he tried, was her father. Her drunk, abusive father. He had tried. He had tried so many times. But he just couldn't do it. Now, she was away from her father. He would probably just go get a girlfriend and beat her up when he got angry. Alex started to shiver. Whether it was from the cold or the prospect of another woman getting beat up on the account of her father, she wasn't sure. She felt a warm jacket put around her shoulder. She down to see Jay's beaten up jacket around her thin shoulders. He put his head in her lap and closed his eyes. She smiled and absentmindedly stroked his hair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the classical music their driver had playing.

Paige looked blankly out the window. She was moving to LONG ISLAND with Ms. I'm-so-good-look-at-me-steal-stuff-and-get-in-detention and her bad boy boyfriend. And Spinner. Her old boyfriend. But maybe it was time to get back together… It was Spinner, in fact, who pulled her out of harms way, as she stood there, unmoving. Maybe Spinner deserved a second chance. Third Chance. Fourth Chance. Whatever Chance… She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

Jay sat there. He was bored. Spinner was busy comforting Paige. Alex rarely needed comforting. And Paige was being comforted by Spinner. He was happy they were being relocated. His parents wouldn't care. Heck, they barely even noticed he existed. This would be a nice change. He felt the seat begin to shake. He looked over at Alex. She was shivering. He took of his weather-beaten jacket and put it on her shoulders. He yawned and gently laid his head in her lap. He felt her soft hands caress his hair. "Yes," he though as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, "this will be interesting…."

The car stopped outside a big apartment building. It was 7:30 in the morning. Everyone got out of the car, gaping at their new home. It was the Ritziest apartment building any of them had ever seen. They found their apartment and stepped inside. A kitchen, fully stocked with food, drinks, dishes, ect., a living room with a couch, a loveseat, two easy chairs, a giant stereo set and a flat-screen 32" TV, Two bedrooms, one light blue and one dark blue with two with two beds and two desks, and two bathrooms with showers on each room stood before them.

"Wow," muttered Alex.

"Nice," whistled Jay.

"Oh my…" murmured Paige.

"HOLY CRAP!!" yelled Spinner.

"This is…."started Paige.

"Huge"

"Wow"

"Holy CRAP!"

"Spinner! Chill, dude!" said Jay. Spinner calmed down just as Paige opened the envelope on the kitchen table. Another letter from the relocating team.

_Dear Students,_

_Welcome to your new home! We hope you found it too your liking. We have a request from your teacher, Ms. Kwan. She asks that Alex and Paige share a room and Spinner and Jay share a room. We hope you have no problem with this. You will need to take care of all the shopping you need to do tomorrow. Thank you and you will be contacted once a week by your relocater, Tara Hallman. If you have any questions, please call her cell phone. All numbers are listed on the kitchen counter by your home phone and your new cell phones._

_Sincerely,_

_The Relocating team_

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I am also sorry I made Paige and Alex/ Jay and Spinner roomies! That's not how I planed it but stupid Finny decided this would be PG-Rated and apparently what I had planed was not…. Anyway, hope yall like it! Thanx to all my reviewers!**

**Smiles**

**Blondi**


End file.
